


Confetti

by thelovearesick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Las celebraciones no eran lo suyo. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Erik Lehnsherr no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie en que fechas era su cumpleaños, ya que jamás había sentido que era una ocasión digna de celebrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad lo hice como reto de una página pero decidí ponerlo como un drabble aquí xD.

Las celebraciones no eran lo suyo.  
  
Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Erik Lehnsherr no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie en que fechas era su cumpleaños, ya que jamás había sentido que era una ocasión digna de celebrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.   
  
El recuerdo de su madre y las diferentes vivencias de su pasado eran una constante en su vida, volviéndose una persona completamente apartada del resto del mundo, enfocándose únicamente en sus planes personales para poder concretar su venganza.   
  
Al entrar aquella noche a la mansión, Erik notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que no había rastro de ninguno de los otros mutantes a su alrededor. ¿Acaso habían tenido alguna reunión de emergencia? Aquello le resultaba raro, ya que Charles siempre le informaba de cada una de las diferentes reuniones que tenía para continuar con sus planes de búsqueda a Shaw.  
  
Poco tiempo tuvo de reaccionar al entrar a la cocina antes de sentir como un puñado de confeti se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos. Algunos objetos metálicos se movieron ante la sorpresa de Erik, quien siempre mantenía la guardia en alto, siendo completamente incapaz de relajarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.   
  
Por fortuna la luz de la cocina de prendió y tanto Charles como Raven se abalanzaron para colocar un sombrero de fiesta, alzando su vista para notar el enorme letrero de “Feliz cumpleaños” que había sido colocado estratégicamente sobre una de las paredes. La cara de Erik era de todo, menos animada.   
  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erik! — dijeron a coro todos, mientras hacían volar las serpentinas y lanzaban mucho más confeti en dirección a Erik, quien continuaba mostrando cierto rechazo en su semblante. 

Los ojos azules de Charles se dirigieron con sorpresa en su dirección, no dudando en acercarse para tomarlo ligeramente del brazo y sonreírle, provocando que la mirada confusa de Erik se enfocara en su rostro en busca de respuestas. 

— Creí que sería una buena idea relajarnos un poco y festejarte. Merecías tener un buen festejo después de tantos años de no celebrarlo. —  
  
— Pero Charles, ¿cómo supiste que…? — Erik no terminó de formular la pregunta antes de reflexionar por un momento, siendo bastante evidente que los poderes telepáticos de Charles habían tenido que ver con todo eso.  
  
Erik volvió a desviar la mirada al resto del grupo, observando un pastel sobre una de las barras de la cocina con algunas cuantas velas y la frase _“Happy Birhday, Erik”_ escrita en letra cursiva. Erik no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, caminando a paso lento mientras extendía una de sus manos, siendo cuidadoso en atraer un cuchillo de cocina entre sus manos.  
  
— Terminemos ya con esto… — comentó con simpleza, inclinándose para soplar las velas del pastel mientras al resto del grupo aplaudía animado, levantándose lentamente para empezar a partir el pastel.   
  
Erik no pudo evitar reflexionar al momento de mirar a su alrededor, no siendo capaz de recordar con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado sin poder sentirse digno de tener alguna celebración, aunque internamente prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Imágenes de su madre y su antigua vida pasaron por su memoria, sin poder evitar apartar a vista y alejarse ligeramente del grupo, sintiendo al poco tiempo la firme mano de Charles recargarse sobre su hombro.   
  
— Los chicos estaban entusiasmados por celebrarte, Erik. Me gusta pensar que nos estamos integrando más entre todos. No estás solo, Erik. Sabes que puedes contar con muchas personas de ahora en adelante. —  
  
Aunque Erik sabía que las palabras de Charles eran sinceras, el adaptarse a formar parte de un grupo le estaba resultando sumamente difícil, estando acostumbrado a trabajar por su cuenta y seguir sus motivaciones personales, sin importar los medios empleados.  
  
Sabía que Charles tenía una forma de personas y actuar muy distinta a sus métodos, y realmente estaba dispuesto a aceptar este nuevo estilo de vida, pero solo el tiempo le diría si aquella amistad podría funcionar en un futuro.


End file.
